


Raise You From Perdition

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel met Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise You From Perdition

The soul of Dean Winchester glows bright in the darkness of hell. It's blackened in spots, the way demons are black, but it's redeemable.

Because Castiel found him, it's Castiel's task to redeem him.

Dean fights him. Castiel doesn't understand. Why would Dean want to stay in hell? Members of Castiel's garrison have been torn apart down here, looking for Dean. Castiel is lucky to be uninjured.

Castiel grips Dean's soul tight and flees.


End file.
